KDY
Delta-7 Aethersprite Starfighter Length: 8 Metres Weaponry: 2 Twin Laser Cannons Crew: 1 Person (Built-in-Astromech) Hull: 20 RU Shields: 25 SBD Speed: 115 MGLT Acceleration: 5,000 G Hyperdrive: None Price:100,000c (1,000,000c for squadren of 12) Modified Delta-7 Aethersprite Starfighter Length: 8 Metres Weaponry: 4 Laser Cannons, 1 Proton Torpedo Launcher (6 torpedoes) Crew: 1 Person (Built-in-Astromech) Hull: 25 RU Shields: 70 SBD Speed: 125 MGLT Acceleration: 4,000 G Hyperdrive: Yes Price: 200,000c ( 2,000,000c for squadren of 12) Kuat Systems Engineering Delta-20 Warsprite Starfighter Length: 7.1 Metres Weaponry: 4 Heavy Laser Cannons Crew: 1 Person Hull: 30 RU Shields: 50 SBD Speed: 120 MGLT Acceleration: 2,200 G Hyperdrive: None Price: 120,000c (1,200,000c for squadren of 12) Kuat Systems Engineering Morningstar Length: 15.8 metres Weaponry: 3 Laser Cannons, 1 Concussion Missile Launcher Crew: 1 Person Hull: 16 RU Shields: 85 SBD Speed: 80 MGLT Acceleration: 3,600 G Hyperdrive: Yes Price: 190,000c (1,900,000c for squadren of 12) Kuat Systems Engineering CloakShape Fighter (with Maneuvering fin and Hyperdrive Sled) Length: 15 Metres Weaponry: 1 Double Laser Cannons, 1 Dual Concussion Missile Launcher (8 missiles) Crew: 1 Person Hull: 28 RU Shields: 0 SBD (Some can be modified to add a shield.) Speed: 93 MGLT Acceleration: 3,200 G Hyperdrive: Yes Price: 65,000c (650,000c for squadren of 12.) Nebulon B Frigate (B) Length: 300 Metres Weapons: 12 Turbolasers, 12 Lasers Crew: 920 Troops: 75 troops Cargo: 6,000 Metric Tons Hangar: 2 Squadrons Hull: 1,512 RU Shields: 2,560 SBD Speed: 40 MGLT Hyperdrive: X2 Price: 30,000,000c Nebulon B-2 Frigate (B2) Length: 250 Metres Weapons: 18 Turbolasers, 12 Lasers, 1 Warhead Launcher Crew: 1,120 Troops: 150 troops Cargo: 5,000 Metric Tons Hangar: 2 Squadrons Hull: 1,640 RU Shields: 2,750 SBD Speed: 50 MGLT Hyperdrive: X2 Price:32,000,000c Imperial Class I Star Destroyer (ISD I) Length: 1,600 Metres Weapons: 60 Turbolaser Batteries, 60 Ion Cannons, 10 Tractor Beam Projectors Crew: 37,085 Cargo: 36,000 Metric Tons Troops: 9700 Troops (Full Division), pre-fab garisson, 12 Landing Barges, 20 AT-ATs and 30 AT-STs. Hangar: 6 Squadrons, 5 Assault Gunboats, 8 Lambda-class shuttles, and 15 Stormtrooper Transports Hull: 2,272 RU Shields: 6,750 SBD Speed: 60 MGLT Hyperdrive: X2 Price: 1,000,000,000c Imperial Class II Star Destroyer (ISD II) Length: 1,600 Metres Weapons: 50 Heavy Turbolaser Batteries, 50 Heavy Turbolaser Cannons, 20 Ion Cannons, 10 Tractor Beam Projectors Crew: 37,805 Troops: 9,700 Troops (Full Division), 1 Pre-fab Garission, 12 landing barges, 20 AT-ATs, 30 AT-STs Cargo: 36,000 Metric Tons Hangar: 6 Squadrons, 5 Assault Gunboats, 8 Lambda-class shuttle, 15 Stormtrooper Transports Hull: 2,272 RU Shields: 5,760 SBD Speed: 60 MGLT Hyperdrive: x1 Price: 1,500,000,000 Escort Carrier (EC) Length: 500 Metres Weapons: 10 Twin Laser Cannons Crew: 3,505 Troops: 800 Troops Cargo: 500 Metric Tons Hangar: 6 Squadrons Hull: 912 RU Shields: 1,600 SBD Speed: 40 MGLT Hyperdrive: X1 Price: 20,000,000 Executor Class Super Star Destroyer (XSSD) Length: 12,800 Metres Weapons: 250 Heavy Turbolaser Batteries, 250 Turbolaser Batteries, 250 Concussion Missile Tubes, 250 Ion Cannons, 40 Tractor Beam Emplacements Crew: 280,734 Troops: 38,000 troops (Full Corps), 3 pre-fab garrisons, 24 AT-ATs, 50 AT-STs, 20 Landing Barges Cargo: 250,000 Metric Tons Hangar: 12 Squadrons (2 wings) Hull: 45,712 RU Shields: 96,000 SBD Speed: 40 MGLT Hyperdrive: X2 Price: 10,000,000,000c Victory Class II Star Destroyer (VSD II) Length: 900 Metres Weapons: 20 Turbolaser Cannons, 20 Double Turbolaser Cannons, 10 Ion Cannons, 10 Tractor Beam Projectors Crew: 6,107 Troops: 1,600 troops, 6 Landing Barges and 10 AT-ATs 15 AT-STs or 10 Juggernauts and 5 mobile command bases Cargo: 8,100 Metric Tons Hangar: 2 Squadrons Hull: 1,360 RU Shields: 2,880 SBD Speed: 50 MGLT Hyperdrive: X1 Price: 500,000,000 Victory Class I Star Destroy (VSD I) Length: 900 Metres Weapons: 10 Quad Turbolaser Cannons, 40 Double Turbolaser Cannons, 80 Warhead Launchers, 10 Tractor Beam Projectors Crew: 5,200 Troops: 2,040 troops, 6 landing barges and 10 AT-ATs 15 AT-STs or 10 Juggernauts and 5 floating fortresses Cargo: 8,100 Metric Tons Hangar: 2 Squadrons Hull: 1,520 RU Shields: 3,200 SBD Speed: 50 MGLT Hyperdrive: X1 Special: Can enter the atmosphere. Price: 600,000,000 Name: Star Galleon-class frigate Length: 300 meters Weapons: 10 turbolasers, 1 concussion missile launcher (50 missiles) Crew: 150 Cargo: 100,000 metric tonnes Troops: 300 Hull: 228 RU Shields: 2,000 SBD Speed: 60 MGLT Hyperdirve: X2(Backup X15) Special: Hyperdrive equipped cargo bay Note: This ship was made to stop Pirates and other groups from taking cargo. It was its own escort with shields and weapons, if enemies did manage to break through it was difficult to steal the cargo, the ship was full to the brim of anti-intruder defences and was defended by up to 300 troops. And as a last resort the Cargo bay could be detached from the ship and sent into hyperspace as a separate vessel, it had a built in homing device so you could find it as it autp,atically jumped at random through hyperspace. Category:Other Parties Vehicles